Dirty Dancing
by Pocky Hearts Rainbows
Summary: Will Tails be the reason that Sonic and Shadow break up? And what kind of tricks does this fox has in store for our blue hero?


Dirty Dancing

Chapter 1 - The Kiss

"Oh S-Shadow!" I say then bite my lip as he thrusts harder into me. "I l-love you!" I say then wrap my arms around his neck as I bring him closer to me so I can give him a loving kiss.

"Mmmm. I love you too my blue hedgehog." He said then licked his lips, then pushed all the way into me kissing me passionately.

I wake up the next morning in the arms of my loved one. I turn around to look at him. He is so peaceful when he is sleeping. His fur is so warm and soft, I just want to stay here forever. So I bury my face into his chest fur. I love him so much I even remember the first time we ever meet.

I was having a bad week. I had just been fired from my job and it was raining.

"Dammit! It was clear this morning! Why did my car had to break down today...?" A sigh of depression leaves my lips. So I had no other choice but to walk home. While on my way home I deiced to take a detour and cut through the park. Boy was that a mistake, but then again it wasn't all that bad. While walking through the park I saw a group of teenagers. I passed them not paying them any attention. Why would they be at the park when it's raining out is beyond me, but who cares.

"Hey you come here." One of them called out to me but I just kept on walking not wanting to spend another minute in this rain. "Hey scumbag, I said come here!" He said then tugged on my arm, I quickly jerked it back.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I said angrily then tried to walk away but was stopped.

"It's rude to walk away from someone trying to talk to you!" He said then punched me in the face, which caught me a bit off guard and made me stumble.

"You little prick!" I said then hit him back hard which made him fall down.

"You stupid motherfucker! You're going to wish you had never did that." He said angrily then got up. "I was going to just steal your money but now you get something extra special. Hold him!" He said then the two other guys grabbed me.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as he hit me as hard as he could there. I gasped and coughed for air, but he hit me two more times in my stomach then punched me three more times in my face. After a few more kicks and punches to my face and stomach I could feel myself almost about to pass out. Everything was very blurry I could hardly see a thing. And I was coughing up blood. He kicked me one last time in my stomach. The two guys that were holding me let go, so I fell to my knees then I fell hard on the floor. I could hear them laughing at me. Oh how I wish I could of gotten up and beaten the living shit out of them.

I heard a dark mysterious voice. I couldn't really make out what he was saying before I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a bed, but it wasn't my bed. This bed had red velvety sheets. I sat up wincing at the massive amount of pain from my chest and removed the blanket from me and found out that I was shirtless with some bandages around my chest and stomach. I tried to get off the bed but was promptly stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you or you may reopen your wounds." He said walking over to me. "You, my blue hedgehog, got pretty fucked up." The mysterious black and red hedgehog said.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" I said very confused.

"Now is that anyway to say thank you to your saviour?" He said with a smirk. "You are at my place and the name is Shadow. You were pretty lucky that I live across from that park and I was on my way home from working at the hospital." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you but I need to get going." I say and wince at the pain as I try to get up.

"You're not going anywhere. Rest and tomorrow I will check up on you and I will take you home myself." He said.

"B-but."

"No buts. You can barely stand up. As a doctor, I am not letting you walk home in your condition. And what happens if you run into those assholes again in your current state? You won't be so lucky. So shut it and rest, you need it you look like shit." He said and laid me back down on the bed. "Now if you need anything just call me I'll be in the other room." He said then left the room.

I wake up and it's the next day, at least I think it's the next day. I don't know. I try to get up. It hurts but not as much as it did before. There are some crutches by the night stand. I use those to make my way into the living room and then fall onto the couch. _'I wonder where Shadow is.' _I ask myself. I look over on the coffee table and see a note on it so I sit up and grab the note.

_'Sonic, _

_When you wake up I may not be here. I got a call from the hospital and I have to go in. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, and if you like you can take a shower. There is a towel and a shirt and a clean pair of pants and underwear in the bathroom. Which is two doors down from my room. Sorry but I had to throw your clothes out. I don't think you would want to wear them since they were all ripped and bloody. I expect to see you when I get home later today._

_-Shadow'_

"A shower would be fantastic at the moment." I said and proceeded my way to the bathroom. When I get to the bathroom I see a black tee some red undies with a black outline and pajama bottoms. I turn on the shower to warm and take off my pants and undies and get in.

"Yow that's hot." I say then turn it down a bit. I just stand there leaning against the wall letting the water hit me. It feels so good. I close my eyes.

"Oh Shadow." I hear myself say then I snap back into reality. I see my hand around my hard cock, with cum spurting on the wall and all over my hand too. _'W-wait was I getting off to a daydream of him?' _I asked myself confused. _'Well he is kinda hot with those ruby red eyes and that dark soft fur. And his dark sexy voice... No, no I can't be doing this here not in a strangers house.' _I said to myself and finished cleaning myself up. I get out and dry myself off and put the undies on. They fit snugly on me. And the pants were very comfy.

A couple hours later I was just in the living room watching some TV. When I heard the door opened.

"Ah I am glad to see that you listened and stayed. I thought I would of come home to you not being here." He said and dropped his coat over the couch. "So how do you feel? And I see that you took a shower. Hope the clothes fit alright." He asked walking into his room.

"I feel great thanks, just a bit of pain but that will pass. And yes the clothes fit me fine." I say to him.

"That's great." He says then walks out of his room. He is shirtless and wow he is hot. I quickly look away and back to the TV trying not to stare. "So would you like me to give you a ride back to your place?" He asks.

"Um..it's kinda late I can stay if that's ok and I can go back in the morning." I say slightly blushing hoping he wouldn't see.

"That's fine. So are you hungry I can make us something?" He asks going back into his room.

"A bit."

"Ok then I shall be making dinner then." He said then in about a minute later he came out dressed and was heading to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he said to himself "Hmm so what shall we have?" Then bent over to get something.

"Wow that's a nice ass!"

"Excuse me?" He says then turns around.

_'Oh god I said that out loud? You stupid fuck!' _"Um..I meant the TV." I say weakly laughing.

He comes over to look at the TV seeing a dog on the news and gives me a questionable stare.

"N-no not that! There was this hot girl in a bikini." I say

He laughs and goes back into the kitchen.

_'That was close. Be more careful you ass!'_ I say yelling at myself.

Fifteen minutes later the dinner was ready and Shadow was setting the table.

"Ok all ready. It's pasta hope you like it." He says then sits down.

I get up walk over to the table sitting down. 'Wow this looks great."

"You mean the pasta or my ass?" He says laughing.

"W-what?" I say nearly chocking.

"Oh calm down I am joking with ya." He says laughing.

"S-sorry" I say blushing and I start to eat.

After Dinner I helped him clean up then we went back to the living room to watch a movie. I must of fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark outside with only the living room lamp on. I suddenly noticed that my head was resting on Shadow's lap. I quickly got up and winced at the pain of moving to quickly.

"Oh your awake." He says yawning.

"I-I'm sorry I di-"

"It's ok." He says interrupting me. "You feel asleep then used my lap as a pillow. And I didn't want to wake you cause you need all the rest you can get at the moment. And besides you look cute when you are sleeping." He said getting up and then stretching.

"I-I do?' I asked blushing.

"Yup. Now want to take this to a more comfortable place?" He asked

"Y-yes." I say nervously.

"Oh you're so cute." He says then picks me up bridal style and heads to his room.

And ever since then we have been going out. Today marks 4 months for us.

I gave Shadow a kiss, got up and stretched. I make my way to the bathroom to take a shower to get rid of the smell of last nights fun. After finishing my shower and heading back into the living room I see Shadow walking out of his room.

"Welcome to the world of the living hun." I say kissing him then going back to buttoning my shirt.

Shadow yawns and says "Why are you so dressed up?" He asks then come up from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "I rather like you with nothing at all on." He says then slips a hand down my pants and fondles my balls.

I let out a small gasp then turn around taking his hand out of my pants and says "Sorry hun but I have a job interview. We can celebrate later." I say then giving him a hug and a kiss, then I walk out of the door.

I look at my watch and it says 12:30. I look up to see the bus coming. _'Good I shall make it on time. Today looks like it will be a very good day.'_ I say to myself with a smile.

"Well Mr. Sonic it looks like you got the job. You start work Monday." Said the manager.

"Thank you! You won't be disappointed." I say happily shaking his hand then walking out. And as I was leaving I run into someone I haven't seen in forever.

"Hey is that Sonic?" Someone shouts out and I turn around to see a yellow two tailed fox.

"Oh my god Tails! What's up? I haven't seen you in forever." I say then hug him.

"Yeah last time was when you dumped me like a year ago. But I'm fine, so what are you doing here?" He asks returning the hug.

"Heh yeah...Well I just had a interview and I start work here on Monday."

"That's great! We'll be work buddies then." He says with a smile

"Guess so. Well I got to get going if I want to catch the bus and make it home on time. I have to tell Shadow the good news. I am so happy."

"Ah so your dating him now?" Tails asked

"Yup, we also live together. Why you know him?" I ask curiously.

"Nope. never heard of him. Well since I am getting off now want a lift home and then we can go out and celebrate."

"Well me and Shadow were going to celebrate."

"The more the merrier then. He can come along." Tails said but didn't seem like he wanted Shadow to come.

So on the ride back we were talking about what had happen to us in the year we haven't seen each other. Took us a good 30 minutes in traffic but we finally arrive at Shadow's apartment.

"Ok I'll be right back." I said opening the car door, but before I got out Tails tugged on my arm.

"S-Sonic..." Tails said in a low voice.

I turned my head around and before I had time to say anything or react Tails tails pinned me against the seat and kissed me...


End file.
